


White Walls

by mphelmsman



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphelmsman/pseuds/mphelmsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was reminded of a bad time today and this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Walls

 

 

 

 

White Walls

I hate white walls

I painted my soul on white walls once.

And only I could see it.

 

Behind a door I locked against me

And a light that never dimmed

A chill that locked my muscles

And fear my only friend

 

Teeth to my wrists

Not sharp enough

Walking the floor

Not long enough

Beating the door

No one heard.

No one cared.

 

The descent into Hell can be steep

watch that first fall

I mused as I lay on cement

to pass out for a brief respite.

 

I struck back once

for all the times I was struck

and they put white walls around me

closed me in, contained me

 

But in my descent

painting my soul on those walls

I could finally see

what my soul was made of

 

I was broken in that room

shattered to my simplest self

But as I healed I found

The breaks had made me stronger

 

If a bone has set wrong

it must be broken to fix

I think my soul had to be broken

For it to grow wings

 

And if sometimes the old breaks still hurt

It’s a small price to pay

For the freedom to live my life

And be in love with my life.

 

MY way.


End file.
